Until the very End
by 19Lina-Chan95
Summary: Ciel receives a mission from the queen. Therefore he has to go on a journey to the faraway India, where a group of Indian criminals have killed several British noblemen. As the loyal dog he is, he accepts the mission. During their trip Ciel discovers that he holds some strange sentiments, he can not interpret exactly, for his ever so obedient butler. Pairing: SebaCiel
1. His Master Has Nightmares

Until the very End

Chapter 01:

His Master Has Nightmares

"Mother? Father? Where are you?"

Thick clouds of smoke darkened my sight. From outside came a crash of thunder. Coughing, I slowly wandered down the corridor. The red carpet under my bare feet felt foreign and somehow rough. The smoke burned in my eyes. Involuntarily,I rubbed them and pushed my sleeve over my mouth to get rid of the taste. Although my body felt numb and I knew in the back of my mind that my trembling legs were about to tip, I forced myself further. Under the fingers of my left hand, I felt the cold wall I used as support, as well as my guide through the darkness. After a few steps, my body shook from a new coughing fit. But, eventually, I made it to the door of my parents' bedroom.

I called for them another time. But even now, there was no answer. Hesitantly, I put my fingers on the doorknob to turn it around, timidly pushing it. As the door swung open my body got suddenly cold. The dark room was filled with an even darker atmosphere. Before I even entered the room, I knew I would regret the following sight.

In the second it took for me to step forward, a thunderbolt lit up the room, showing me things that I wished had remained hidden. On the floor, a few meters from me, lay the dead and bloodied silhouettes of my parents. A whimper escaped my throat, then a sob. Immediately, I felt awful. The picture of my dead parents burnt itself deep into my soul. Before I could realize what had happened, I fled out of the room and away from this surreal situation.

All sorts of questions appeared in my head, but for none of them I knew the answer. In this moment I didn't know anything. The only thing I could do was to run. The adrenaline in my veins gave me enough strength to keep going. But after what felt like an eternity of running, the power left all of a sudden. I tried to find support at the next wall, but couldn't. My legs gave way. Before my body dropped on the hard ground, I lost consciousness.

* * *

Slowly my eye lids opened. I had to blink a few times to push the fog out of my mind and focus on my surroundings. Where was I? It looked like a small room, like a cellar without any windows. The walls were made out of cement and I lay on a concrete floor. As I tried to stand up, a relentless pain shot through my right foot. I cried out and sat back down. In the same moment I heard something metallic. One look at my bare feet made me understand where the sound came from; therewas a chain connecting my ankle to the ground.

The panic inside of me grew even more as I realized another strange circumstance: I was wearing a red dress!

"What the hell? This has to be a bad joke." I couldn't help but ask myself why I hadn't noticed this earlier. Maybe it was because of my numb senses as well as the dizziness in my head? My breath fastened, so did my heartbeat and in irregular intervals a gasp came through my lips.

I froze immediately as I heard a sudden noise. I looked around in the dimly lit room. On one side was a wooden door where the noise had come from. After a moment, I recognized the noise to be footsteps, which sounded like they were coming closer until they abruptly stopped in front of the door. My heart beat hard against my chest. In an attempt to keep myself still, I pressed both of my hands over my mouth.

As the handle pulled down, I could swear my heart skipped a beat. However, the door was locked, which meant I was confined.

"Ciel?"

I inhaled deeply when I heard a voice whose owner I knew just too well.

"Elizabeth?" I asked timidly and tried one more time to stand up. But I was stopped in my motion by the fetter and got drawn back to the floor.

"Listen, Ciel! I will get you out of there. Take a few steps back from the door!" Elizabeth sounded nothing like her usual self. Her voice had a serious and certain tone. There wasn't even a trace of her childish character.

It didn't disturb me, I only wondered why she sounded so bold. This was Elizabeth after all, wasn't it?

What happened next surprised me so much, my jaw dropped open. The door collapsed in on itself, revealing Elizabeth Midford standing right behind it with one rapier in both of her hands.

"Ciel! Are you okay?" she asked while coming straight at me. In front of me, she dropped on her knees and cut open the strap of the fetter. After my right foot was freed, she helped me to stand up and together we made our way out of there on swaying feet.

Outside the room was a long corridor. It was quite difficult to see since the only light sources were a few torches hanging on the wall with a certain distance to each other. Without hesitating, Lizzy lead me through the sheer endless hallway. As we went on, we passed two doors on the right side of us, but Lizzy didn't even stop to look what was behind them. Eventually, there was one more before we reached a large wooden door on the end of the corridor.

I had to swallow hard. Not knowing what would be behind that door gave me a queasy feeling. I felt vulnerable. So I searched helplessly for Lizzy's eyes. Lizzy returned my look and in a split second her eyes mustered me apprehensively.

"Don't worry, Ciel. I will protect you!" she said with a confident nod of her head. Her facial expression suddenly changed, became more serious than before. Lizzy looked ready to fight against anyone who stood in her way, which let me feel a little bit calmer. But I couldn't relax. What would be behind this door? My cousin stood protectively in front of me and cautiously opened the door.

After the door swung open everything happened far too fast. A deafening bang rang out. Elizabeth suddenly collapsed and fell on the ground. I couldn't breathe as I looked at the motionless body in front of me as blood welled out of the bullet wound on her chest.

"L-Li…zzy? Wha…?" My words weren't more than a mere whisper. My voice shook violently as well as my whole body.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the silhouette of a person that moved hastily through the room behind the door. It seemed like this scumbag was about to flee.

But I paid this person no mind as all of my attention was drawn to the dead girl on the floor. What should I do? I kneeled beside Elizabeth and tenderly took her in my arms. Her eyes were dull and lifeless. The sight alone was enough to let me become teary-eyed. Seconds later, hot tears ran down my cheeks.

This couldn't be true. This mustn't be true. What happened?

Elizabeth…

My mind was a racing, jumbled mess of questions

Rage started to rise inside my body, my throat felt constricted.

The following cry hurt even in my own ears.

 **To be continued**


	2. His Master enjoys Everyday Life

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 02:  
His Master enjoys the quiet everyday Life**

"Young master!"  
Abruptly, I sat up straight in my bed and tried to gain some air among my panting. The first thing I realized was the sweaty nightgown, which snuggled up against my warm body. Through this heat, the pictures of the recent nightmare sent a chill down my spine. With a shake of my head I tried to recover consciousness.

As I let my sight wander around my bedroom, I realized through the closed windows that it had to be night yet. It was dark outside. I couldn't even see moonlight. Merely the flickering glow of a candle stand lightened the room.

I looked to where the light came from to find the silhouette of my butler next to it, who now put the candle holder on the nightstand. Then he handed me a cup. I took it and examined the white liquid, while I appreciated the warmth of it in my hands.

"A cup of warm milk with honey should soothe your senses, young master."

With a nod, I took a sip and felt almost immediately how my body clearly relaxed on it. Sebastian had been right. He always is. Furthermore, he always knows what I need, even without me knowing. Whilst the fact that he wasn't even human, he could plagiarize a better one than I actually was, which was quite considerable.

"Since you obliterated Noah's Ark Circus and thwarted Kelvin's machinations, you once again tend to have diverse nightmares more often," Sebastian said and stared at me with his ruby-red eyes, which let goosebumps spread all over my body.

Whatever, I didn't know what he wanted to state. On the one hand, I believed to hear concern, which also reflected on his countenance. I quickly scrapped this thought as it was kind of silly.

Why should Sebastian Michaelis be anxious about me?

He was a powerful demon.

And I was a mere human.

After I drank up the milk, he took the cup, suggested a brief bow, wished me a pleasant rest - even if there wasn't much left of it - and disappeared through the door.

Silence perfused the room. I leaned back into the soft pillow and cogitated about my dream. That my parents happened to make an appearance in my nightmares wasn't a rarity, as well as those weeks of my captivity. But the situation with Elizabeth was new to me. Generally I never dreamed of Elizabeth - especially not of her death.

At the image of her dead body in my arms, my body began to shake slightly.

Lizzy could be quite annoying; even so, she was one of the most important people to me. She really meant a lot to me. Not because she was my fiancée or because she obviously had certain feelings for me. Even less because I held some sentiments for her, or at least no romantic or sexual sentiments. And certainly not because she was essential for my title of nobility, my prestige, and the alleged preservation of the Phantomhive bloodline.

No, I wasn't interested in any of these shenanigans. It was quite the opposite. I harbored deep feelings of friendship towards my childhood friend. To have to see her in situations like in that dream, hurt awfully in my chest.

To diverge myself from those kind of pipe dreams, I rolled over as to give them the cold shoulder.

Astonishingly, this gesture worked. So, instead, there appeared pictures of silk black hair, pale skin and red eyes in my head. A tingle spread through my stomach, while I slowly drifted into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"My Lord, it is time to wake up," the soft voice of my butler said. I turned away from where the voice came from. But in the next moment the curtains were pushed aside, which caused the blinding sunlight to fall directly onto my face. Therefore, I turned back to the other side und pulled the warm blanket over my head.

I heard Sebastian sighing, before he opened one of the windows. Although the obtrusive chirping of some birds outside annoyed me within seconds, I sat up.

Yawning, I stretched myself to awake my still tired muscles.

"Good morning, young master. Soon it will be summer. The temperature outside has already reached a mild 20°C. In honor of this occasion, I prepared scones with fresh berries. Thereto is an aromatic Darjeeling to encourage your gustatory nerves at this early hour."

Like every day, he explained with an appropriate smile the served food and rolled the metal tray in front of me, on which those implied scones were, as well as an elaborately ornamented teapot and a teacup with the same pattern as the pot.

After he had filled the cup, he waited for me to come towards him. I complied to his mute request and sat on the edge of the bed. Still sleepy, I took the cup and sipped on the hot tea.

Even though he knew what was coming next, he waited like every morning for my command: "Tell me today's schedule, Sebastian!"

"As you wish, my Lord," my butler answered with an implied bow and opened his small notebook. "On your desk await a few letters, to which you have to reply after breakfast. Around noon, Lady Elizabeth Midford is going to pay a visit for tea. At two o'clock, your studies will start. At first you have French class, and at three p.m. you will have the last teaching unit of this week: violin classes with yours truly. After that you will have leisure time."

"Lizzy is going to come over today?" I asked, while thinking about my dream.

"Yes, indeed. She announced her visit last week."

"Well," I said and took one of the scones. "By the way, keep in mind to find me another teacher. It was a pity to have to dismiss Mrs. Rodkin.* I liked her way of teaching. At least more than yours…." The last sentence wasn't more than a murmur, but I was sure Sebastian had heard me anyway.

"Why, certainly. I will keep an eye out for a new tutor, my Lord," Sebastian replied with a barely noticeable eye-roll. Then he was about to unbutton my nightgown.

I frowned. "What about the newspaper?" Normally, at this point, his duty was to hand it to me while dressing me for the day.

With a placating look he answered: "Forgive me, young master, the postman seemed to have trouble this morning. Therefore, I don't have any newspaper for you."

"Damn it, Sebastian! You should have told me that earlier, before I have to ask! Whatever, report to me the current news!" I ordered, because I was positive about Sebastian being well-briefed. This was mainly because he had time all night; after all he didn't have to sleep. If he wanted to he could have brought me the newspaper all by himself. He didn't need to wait for any postman to deliver it.

"Yes, my Lord!" he responded with a somewhat deep bow, before continuing to dress me. "The negotiations with the Germans had been completed as of yesterday. While the German Empire obtained Helgoland, which is as you know an island in the North Sea, the United Kingdom received in return the East African Island Zanzibar.** Moreover, the construction on the Hawarden Bridge in Wales is almost terminated***, whilst in Scotland the planning of a new and vastly greater bridge had been announced.**** Besides that, the British author George Robert Gissing currently published his new work 'The Nether World'. This could be utterly interesting for you, since you read his previous novel 'A Life's Morning….'"

From the topic of the bridge in Wales, for what I hardly held any interest, I didn't exactly listen to Sebastian's recital. I only asked myself from where he knew such things

As I had consumed the last scone, Sebastian had finished his speech as well as my dressing.

I stood up from the bed and followed Sebastian into the study. After entering the room, I sat down at the desk. On the surface were the aforementioned letters, but none of them seemed to be considerable.

"I will start with the preparations for today's dinner," Sebastian excused himself, gave me a more or less deep bow and left the room. I had looked after him for a moment before I faced this utterly annoying task.

The first letter was an offer from the entrepreneur Stanley Hawkman. He had established and circularized his company in the division of food production - including confectionary - during the last decades. After my corporation, with its innovative ideas und its variety of products, built up overnight, his obsolete concern faded more and more from the spotlight. In addition, his clientele shrank enormously. By this time, Funtom Company was brand leader in the candy and toys branch.

His offer was about a fusion of both of our companies. Maybe he was about to go bankrupt and therefore saw the fusion as a last resort. However, I didn't see any profitable incentive for the Funtom Company. Why should my modern company ally with a competing company, which is known for headlines like child labor or food intoxication? Eventually it would damage the reputation of my company.

"Rejected," I murmured to no one in particular. I put the letter aside, while making a mental note that I will have to write the rejection later.

The next writing appeared to be an invitation from the Marquis of Broadland, stating that he had plans for making a dance event concerning the Summer Bank Holiday, which was celebrated on the last Monday in August.*****

But alone, the thought of dancing sent shivers down my spine.

If I remembered correctly, the last time I had to dance was at the ball of the Viscount of Druitt. Sebastian had tried to teach me some dancing movements. Along with this hateful Viennese waltz! But soon he admitted himself that it was meaningless to teach me any longer. It was like I had two left feet. I simply wasn't made to dance. Normally, dancing should touch the spectators to the quick. The only things I arouse with my clumsy movements are sentiments like amusement or compassion. Fortunately, Sebastian had comprehended this sooner or later.

"Also rejected!" With these words I throw the letter onto the one from Stanley Hawkman. I didn't like celebrations anyway.

Even the other three documents didn't obtain my interest. Bored as hell, I supported my head with my right hand as I couldn't restrain a yawn.

The tiresome daily routine had an exhausting effect on me. Well, on the other hand, it was quite nice after the turmoil of the last few weeks. It was kind of calming. But, at the very same moment, a voice in my subconscious mind told me that this peace was nothing more than a façade. Since my tenth birthday, a normal life would never be granted to me. I didn't exchange it for my soul. No, this destiny had been sealed before I met Sebastian. He only made a few tiny alterations due to my rescue and this contract. Without Sebastian, I wouldn't be here. In all probability, I would be dead by now. Instead, he put up this in cotton wool wrapped façade, which only served to bring me closer to my end.

Who knew how long it will last until I got my revenge and until this contract between Sebastian and me was fulfilled? Would it be within weeks? Months? Ages? Goodness knew. One thing was for sure; Sebastian will be by my side until the very end.

Another thing was that I will never marry a woman, settle up a separate family, raise children, or generally live a happy life, leaving aside the fact that this imagination was horrible anyway. I knew it was merely a matter of time when Sebastian will gain my soul. It would be worse if I got snatched from this life while being content. I would rather prefer to befriend myself with the thought that I didn't have a future.

In the next moment, I had to chuckle over this thought. As if I would ever be at risk of having a happy life. Sooner hell would freeze over!

"May I hear what amused you, young master?" I suddenly heard the voice of my butler. I struggled to keep myself calm and to not show my fright. I hadn't even realized Sebastian entering the study. Probably he knew that his sudden appearance had frightened me, though.

"That's none of your damn business! But put that aside, I can't remember giving the permission to come in," I spat out arrogantly. As I looked in his direction, I saw the tray he had brought along.

"Excuse me, my Lord. You haven't answered even after repeated knocks. For this reason, I took the freedom to enter. It is time for the eleven o'clock tea."

I often catch myself at scrutinizing his actions, his words, his countenance, or even his gestures. He was a demon after all. Nevertheless, he acted as my butler. Why on earth…? Was my soul worth all this effort?

Sighing, I nodded to give him the permission to continue with his purposes. Sebastian understood, poured some pale liquid into the cup, and handed it to me, along with a plate, on which were small and unknown balls.

"I made white jasmine tea from the East India Company, and, in addition, there are a few fluffy gulab jamun, which suit perfectly with the tea."

"What are those?" I asked, examining the auburn balls skeptically. Only from the corner of my eye I saw that Sebastian's smile had widened.

"Gulab jamun is a milk-solids-based dessert that is deep-fried and soaked in syrup. The desiccated coconut on the topside has been imported from southern India. Please enjoy your meal."

His voice sounded, for whatever reason, insincere. Without giving it another thought, I took one of the balls and tried just a tiny bite. Surprisingly, it really tasted delicious. While the exterior was kind of crispy, the inside was very fluffy. The rasped coconut suited just fine. Even the jasmine tea went along excellently. But, of course, I would never tell him how marvelous his food tastes. After all, he was only the butler.

At the hopeful awaiting gaze, I answered with an eye roll: "It is alright. But you know I prefer the tried and trusted. Why is today's appetizer in an Indian style anywa-"

"CIEL~!" I was interrupted by a voice that let goose bumps appear on my skin.

Horror of horrors! Please not! I looked to the door, which swung opening at full tilt in the next moment.

 **To be continued**

* See Black Butler: Chapter 23, Page 03

** Well, actually this historical event that was about territorial claims happened one year later on 01st July 1890.

*** The opening was at the 03rd August 1889.

**** The Forth Bridge, which is with about 2.500 m the longest bridge in Great Britain, opened at the 04th March 1890.

***** Historical seen this fact isn't quite right. In 1871 the 'Bank Holidays Act', which was a row o holidays like Easter and Whit Monday, has been remitted. But the Summer Bank Holiday was postponed from the first Monday to the last Monday of August first since 1965.


	3. His Master has Indian Visitors

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 03:**  
 **His Master has Indian Visitors**

"CIEL~!" I was interrupted by a voice that let goose bumps appear on my skin.

Horror of horrors! Please not! I looked to the door, which swung opening at full tilt in the next moment. Behind the door were standing prince Soma and his loyal friend and butler Agni. Straightforwardly Soma run up to me, yanked me out of my chair and instead into a painful embrace.

"You…knew that…didn't you…Sebastian?" I pointed my voice at Sebastian, who smiled even more.

"Ciel, I missed you so much. How long ago we didn't see each other?" Soma asked and pressed me tighter onto his chest.

"Not long…enough" I splat out with clenched tears. After he loosened his grip finally I breathed a sigh of relief. But I couldn't suppress the following coughing fit.

"Oh, you're always so coldhearted, Ciel" Soma said pouting, before his sight fell over the plate on my desk. "Wow, you've got gulab jamun. I love those tiny balls!" he yelled. Without asking he took one and ate it. "Waah! Ye lajawab hai![1] Whose are weally tashty!"[2] he mumbled with full mouth. "Agni, check those out! That brings back some memories about my childhood in India. Back then our cook has made a plethora of them. Often I had stuffed them into my pockets when I escaped from my private teacher and had shoved them at the Ganges[3] all in my mouth."

I sighed theatrically. "When we put aside your impolite eating habits - it's rude to speak with your mouth full – and your outrageous enunciation, it seems that you frequently skulk off from your obligations. To top it all you even steal from your cook."

"It's not stealing when the food was especially made for me" he tried to make excuses.

"Hach. You really are a child yet. However that be, what are you doing here anyway? Weren't you taking care of my townhouse?"

Soma pouted once again. "It was so boring there. Because of that we decided to take a vacation and to pay you a visit, dearest Ciel."

"You can't just come and go whenever you want! I liberally gave you this assignment just so you are able to stay in London. But when this obligation overcharges you, then I will be forced to fire you both of you. I can't use scapegraces."

I admitted that my words were quite rough, but there only were true though. More or less.

"By the name of my parents, please forgive me! I am so sorry, Ciel~! Please don't deport us! It will never ever happen again. I promise. We will show you that we aren't useless!" Soma said or rather cried, after we hugged me once more. Agni on the contrary got on his knees and bowed for a few times, while begging for forgiveness.

I rolled my eyes. This situation was both unpleasant and abhorrent. Why couldn't these bumpkins pull themselves together, instead of wasting my time?

"I know! I will entertain you. We could play these game…err…chess, I think." From one moment to the next his eyes started to sparkle.

I had to admit, this suggestion didn't sound that bad at all - at least better than having to answer those letters. So, why not? I had developed a new game recently, but until now I hadn't found the time to test it sufficiently.

"Very well, Soma. But we won't play chess. You only would take away the dignity from this game. I have another game instead. The name is 'Possidetur a Diabolo'.[4]

To be continued

* * *

[1] Exclamation of pleasant surprise in Hindi. You can translate it with: "Wow, that's incredicle!"

[2] Soma is talking with his mouth full.

[3] Second largest river in India.

[4] From Latin: 'To be possessed by the devil'


	4. His Master receives a present

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 04:  
His Master receive a present**

"Young master, Lady Elizabeth arrived" Sebastian interrupted our one-sided game. Of course I could dominate most of the time; after all I had made this game.

"It is already that late? We relieve this game for now, Soma. And you can lead her into this room, Sebastian. Afterwards you will serve the tea."

With the words "As you wish, my Lord" and a short bow he left the room. After a few minutes he returned back with Lizzy.

At first my gaze fall over her bright face and wandered from there down to her light pink dress, which went down a little bit under her knees. In contrast the dress had been crested with several light blue ribbons. Like usual she wore her blonde hair in two high pigtails. As headgear served a light blue flower that was framed by multiple white ribbons. No one could deny it: Elizabeth was incredibly attractive. It was a pity she would never be happy with me on her side.

"Ciel! I was looking forward to see you today" she said with an unfamiliar calm pitch and ran directly up to me. Before I could stand up from my seat she pulled me into a tight hug just like Soma did earlier.

"I'm…glad to…see you too, Lizzy." Again my aeration aggravated and thanks to Lizzy's outstanding strength my organs felt like they were getting squished. Again I was also relieved as she released me. Maybe I was delighted too early…

Why did Soma and Lizzy even have this questionable habit? Although I could understand it from Lizzy, after all she was my fiancée.

"I have brought a present for you, Ciel" she pronounced and whipped out a small red box out of the pocket of her ostentatious dress. I took the box gratefully as Sebastian entered the room along with a serving cart.

"Thank you very much, Lizzy. Please have a seat." I pointed to one of the chairs, on which she sat down. As Lizzy saw Soma and Agni she greeted them with a friendly smile. Meanwhile Sebastian served mutely the tea and for each of us plates with a piece of a sponge roll on it.

Lizzy thanked him politely. Then she riveted on me again, requesting me nervously to open her present.

I turned the box a few times in my hands, examining it briefly. Then I opened it and was stunned. Normally her presents were inconsiderate and conduced only as a good gesture. But this time I had to admit that I liked her present.

On a silk cloth, which was fixed on the inside of the box, was a pendant in form of a skull. It was silver-colored and had two tiny sapphires as eyes. Especially I liked the simplicity of the pendant.

"I like your present a lot. I really appreciate your efforts" I displayed honestly my opinion and tried to give her a plain smile. Immediately her nervous mime changed making place for her sparkling gladness.

Subsequently we ate and drank the food Sebastian had brought and probably made.

Elizabeth and Soma conversed with each other about some irrelevant issues, while Sebastian and Agni were standing behind each me and Soma. The atmosphere was calm and pleasant. My usual gloomy thoughts were temporarily marginalized to the back of my mind.

Still I would never go that far to claim that I was happy. In the end all of this wasn't more but a façade.

And right now it was only silence before the storm.

Right after those words appeared in my mind, happened what had to happen. I only heart the sound of crashing glass and how Soma and Elizabeth both equally begun to scream. In a flash of a second I looked towards the window.

There I saw a large shadow, while the pieces of broken glass flew across the room. But before I could see what exactly happened Sebastian had taken the initiative by pulling me away and in order to protect me standing up for me.

"I hope my performance pleased you, little Earl Phantomhive."

To be continued


	5. His Master receives a Mission

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 05:  
His Master receives a Mission from the Queen**

"I hope my performance pleased you, little Earl Phantomhive."

"This voice sounds just too familiar. That's Earl Grey!" I realized and took a step forth from my position behind Sebastian, who had squared off a fighting position to protect me from possible danger.

Indeed in front of me stood the Queen's Private Secretarial Officer Earl Charles Grey. Behind him was the broken window, which he used to enter the room. Though he hadn't even a scratch. He looked immaculate as ever.

"It's really you, Earl Grey! How the hell did you come in here?" I asked confused.

In an instant I regretted my question as Earl Grey simply answered with a shrug: "Well, through the window."

"I asked, because we are in the first floor!" Already I was at the end of my patience. This situation was unnerving. "Never mind. What do you want here yet again?" I asked instead. Through I knew my way of expression was quite rude I couldn't care less. After what he had done recently to my guests and particularly to my butler, this served him right.[1]

Instead of responding me he presented me a letter with the emblem of the crown on the front. I accepted it, while asking myself what could be the concern of Her Majesty. Did she have another mission?

I hardly realized that Earl Grey passed me and stopped next to my butler. Without actually looking at him he said: "I'm glad to see that you seem to be fine, dear Butler. I thought you were…well, for me you gave…a very dead impression. But I must have mistaken." Eventually he passed off my butler. "We expect your best as always, little Earl Phantomhive." As he was about to exit the room he took the remaining sponge roll and ate it on his way out.

No, seriously. Was this scene really necessary? I furiously massage aching temples.

"What did the queen wrote?" Elizabeth asked cautious, not hiding neither her curiosity nor her excitement.

Since I also wanted to know what was in the letter I asked Sebastian for a paperknife. After I had pulled the writing out of the envelope I read out load:

"My dearest Ciel,

as I heard that your butler had recovered I was really relieved. From now on you should take better care of your butler.

But that's not the reason for this letter. I have a favor to ask you, little Ciel. I know this enormous mission is really grave and requires a great responsibility. But I am sure nobody qualifies better than you, Earl Ciel Phantomhive.

To come to the point: There had been by now six persons, who went missing in western India. They all are of English descent or to be more exactly; they all are noblemen. I really am worried, dear Ciel.

To not endanger the affiliation between England and India, I want you to inconspicuously inquire into the whereabouts of those missing persons. Please avoid to cause any sensation and to afflict damage to innocent persons. The preservation of the Indian colony is crucial for the United Kingdom and must not drop away because of some alleged individual cases.

In the annex is a list with data about our missing compatriots. It also includes data about their last sighting.

If you are able to break this case with total commitment and heavy responsibility I will forget about the case about those missing children.

I confide you. If anyone could manage this case it's you. Have a good trip and return safely, little Ciel.

I am looking forward at your report."

My gaze scanned quickly the note that was annexed to the letter. Then I looked back to the writing of Her Majesty. If I considered this more precise, then Earl Grey must had already known about Sebastian's recovery and his comment earlier was nothing more than an empty phrase. After I internalized the queen's words I handed both of the papers to Sebastian. This demon could certainly able to make a better use of them.

"How awful, Ciel!" Elizabeth said appalled.

"I cannot stand for this! If my fellow countrymen commit crimes it's my duty to judge them!" Soma yelled likewise appalled. Then he continued: "I will accompany you to India, Ciel. Even if England subjugated my homeland and many Indians have a grudge against you, it's not okay to make innocents suffer for them. I want to help!"

"Huuh~! You are so kindhearted, my Prince!" Agni cried out squeezing his hands against each other.

But I had to agree with Agni. Although Soma was still very naïve and sometimes quite childish, he had his heart in the right place. Nevertheless I couldn't allow them to place themselves in danger.

"This is not acceptable, Soma. You and Agni stay here. To begin with, you are supposed to take care of my townhome. Secondly, this journey would be far too dangerous for a child like you. I can't answer this."

"But you are much younger than me!" he cried, stretching his tongue out.

Without deferring to his remark or his crude gesture I continued: "And lastly, we don't even have any clues to where those missing per-"

"With this I would disagree, young master" Sebastian interfered, while letting his bright red eyes follow the line of the letter. "As it looks, all six persons had been sighted within the last two weeks in the close proximity of Bombay. But for now I can't determine any other similarity except of their high rank in the British society."

"This was most certainly an allowance from Sebastian! This stupid estate can look after itself. Or you just send one of your servants to that place. Well, Agni, we have to pack our bags. When will this travel start, little Ciel?" Soma asked, while his face was literally shining because of his anticipation.

"Don't call me little!"

"Uuh, that's exciting. I've never been to southern Asia. But my tutor has already taught me many things about India. What is more, they have these beautiful dresses. I would like to wear one of those Saris I saw in my books. And even more so the very cute accessories. Ciel~! I want to come along too. Pleeease~!" Now even Lizzy took up with this nonsense as well.

"Enough already! I will travel by myself. And you all will stay here. Period. Sebastian, we leave by tomorrow morning. Make the necessary arrangements."

Sebastian, obviously one of the right-minded persons in this property, gave a deep bow and answered as customary with: "Yes, my Lord."

Before he could leave the room, he was stopped by Elizabeth and Soma, who both clenched to his arms and asked him to budge me.

"Pardon me. But I mustn't act against my master's will. Though I have to agree with him. India isn't the right place for such a lovely Lady like you are, Lady Elizabeth." To confirm his statement he took her slender hand in his and pressed a kiss on the back of her hand.

Although I understood his intention and it wasn't unaccustomed for a butler to show those gestures of respect to a lady, something in my chest hurt at this sight. The thought of Sebastian desiring anyone else was unaccountably painful and I would rather look away. But I didn't. I forced myself to stay calm. In the next moment I asked myself where those thoughts came from. Anywhere between the circus and those Shinigami I must have lost my mind.

Lizzy nodded slowly, apparently surprised of Sebastian's gesture. She blushed a little bit.

"Excellent. Then it's settled. We will travel as a foursome. Tomorrow morning, right? We will be there, kiddo! See ya!" Soma said and before I could even respond a single word they were disappeared.

"Oh! There comes to my mind that I also have to get going. Nina[2] is going to come over this afternoon to make me a new dress for the next weekend. Did you actually receive the invitation of the Marquis of Broadland? He is going to give a masquerade ball at the Summer Bank Holiday next month. You will be there, won't you, Ciel?" she asked with sparkling eyes.

Absentminded I answered with a concise "Yes", which sounded as casually as I meant it. Truth be told, I didn't listen to my cousin. I rather overthink the fact that Soma and Agni will accompany us. Only when Lizzy threw herself joyfully at me I realized what I had done. I had given her the approval to visit this unnerving ball.

"Err…no, that's not what I…" before I could end my sentence she had fulsomely said goodbye and left the room. "…meant. Damn it."

Irritated like I was I inhaled air to deflate it loudly. Behind me I heart Sebastian trying to suppress a chuckle. Therefore I turned around and shot him a furious glare.

I sighed again. So much for the 'quiet daily routine'. It was like I said nothing more but a façade and the 'silence before the storm'.

"Sebastian? I don't feel that well. Please cancel today's lessons." It wasn't an order. But it was true. For a few days my vision often blacked out and I constantly had a feeling of dizziness, while my whole body felt numb. Let alone those agonizing headaches.

"As you wish, my Lord. I will draw a hot bath for you. This should sooth you and you can use the rest of the day to relax."

Surprised I mustered my butler extensively. Actually I had expected contradiction and a sermon about how responsible a noble has to be. Normally he was very conscientious and strictly against me skipping my duties.

Apparently he could read my astonishment from my face, because he began to explain: "This is an exception. You will need sufficient energy for the next mission, so you may skip today's classes."

Then he suddenly stepped in front of me and removed in the very same moment the silk glove of his left hand with his right one. I considered the Faustian Contract that had been revealed and as a symbol for our bond stood. Eventually he raised his hand and touched tenderly my right cheek with the back of his hand. From there his hand wandered up to my forehead. Instinctively I closed my eyes. My heart started to race almost immediately. It seemed to cut capers. The contact left behind a prickling sensation onto my skin.

But as sudden as his hand had touched me as fast it was over. Only now I realized what just happened. In an instant my cheeks blushed and my eyes looked down from the embarrassment.

How terribly disconcerting. What was that?

"Furthermore I noticed lately that you more often are alarmingly pale. Even now you are quite warm. Do you have a fever? Should I call for a doctor, Bocchan?" he asked and I could swear I had heard honest concern in his words. Although this could also be a trick. After all he was a demon. Maybe the only thing he was worried about was to lose his meal, which was my soul. Sebastian's eyes were unreadable, revealing nothing about his true feelings.

But now I knew why he had touched me, which made the situation even more uncomfortable. I took a few deep breaths, forcing myself to stay calm. Slowly my cold façade rebuilt so that I answered with freezing voice: "That won't be necessary. I will retire for now so don't show yourself before dinner. In the meantime I expect you to prepare everything for the journey. Collect more information about the victims in India!"

His respond at my order was as always a "Yes, my Lord."

I turned around and was about to leave as something came to my mind: "Oh well, and pay Nina Hopkins a visit. I want to know which clothing size Elizabeth has."

"Her size?" Sebastian asked, seemingly not understanding my intention.

"Yes, I would like to bring her a souvenir of our travel."

Then I went back to my study, where I answered the letters from the morning. I hesitated at first, but then I predict the Marquis of Broadland my presence at his masked ball.

After a short time I took a bath and Sebastian was absolutely right. The bath was very relaxing.

As I lay in my bed - Tanaka had taken over the task to dress me after the bath - I reflect the latest events. I thought about the next days, about Lizzy and eventually about my demon butler Sebastian.

How had I could allow to let myself go? Why did I become addicted to his touch anyway? I should have bashed his hand away. I should have shown him to his place. But I simply couldn't. Way too much I appreciated his proximity. I had to admit that my butler drew somewhat attraction. Maybe it's because he was a demon. And his attraction is a trick to make us humans willing. So that he had his feast.

No matter how long I thought about this, I didn't find common ground. Probably I should drop this subject.

The rest of the day was like always. I wouldn't say it was quiet, because Finnian, Bard or Maylene always found a way to throw this household into turmoil. But for that reason everything was just fine.

After dinner I went back to bed and almost instantly fell asleep. The following days will be exhausting enough.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] See Black Butler: 'Book of Murders'

[2] Nina Hopkins, the dressmaker


	6. His Master embarks on a Journey

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 06:  
His Master embarks on a Journey**

"Ciel~! Wake up, you sleepyhead!" I was rudely ripped out of my sleep, while the mattress moved up and down.

Grumbling I pulled the blanket over my head. But one moment later it was dragged away from me. I furiously got up and saw prince Soma jumping on my bed, before he tossed the bundle, which was my blanket, to the floor.

"Argh! Damn it! What's wrong with you? You freaking can't just invade into my bed chamber. You are such a pain! Grow up already!" I yelled at him, but it was like talking to a wall.

Instead he threw himself with "Ciel, you're finally awake!" onto me and caused both of us to lose the balance so that we slumped from the bed and headfirst onto the hard ground. I wasn't prepared to the following pain, especially at this early hour.

"Go…down of…me!" I ordered gasping. But I still felt the weight of the Indian onto me. "SEBASTIAN!" I called out for my butler, by now I was totally enraged. After a flash of a second I felt with relief how the heavy body got removed. Through my struggle I couldn't stop the coming cough attack. Only after the cough faded away my blurred vision sharpened.

Sebastian, who apparently had thrown Soma out of the room, came up to me and gave me a leg-up. I sighed. When a day started kind of like this you should stay in bed.

"Please excuse me, young master. I was about to prepare the breakfast as prince Soma and Agni arrived. Even though I gave Soma the clear instruction to not wake you, he neglected it" Sebastian explained with a placating expression.

After my breathing had reassured, Sebastian pushed a cup of tea into my hands and declared the tea was an Indian chai, which was mixed with milk, and began dressing me.

Meanwhile I studied the actual topics of the newspaper. One of the articles was about this case in India. But it looked like even the reporters didn't know much. The article was very short though. The residual content was more or less trivial.

After breakfast Sebastian stored our cabbage into the carriage. I left my servants a sufficient amount of money and hoped I will retrieve my mansion in one piece.

Tanaka, who led the carriage from the coach box, instructed the horses to go. Hereby started our great journey to India, which will most properly be very exhausting with Soma and Agni in tow.

Tanaka let us off at the Port of London that was filled with a mass of people. Before he left, he politely said goodbye and wished us for the following adventure good luck. He also assured to take care of the Phantomhive Mansion and the activities of the Funtom Company with high responsibility.

The time at the harbor seemed to pass much faster than anywhere else. Sure, this was the greatest harbor in the world[1] and for England economically the most important. Though I felt uneasy at this crowded place.

Our steamer ship had already landed at one of the West Indie Docks[2], while dozens of persons romped about the docks. I tried to be as close to Sebastian as possible to not lose myself in the crowd. Behind me I heard Soma and Agni chatting about something. But I didn't listen to them. I was much busier stifling my panic.

We squeezed through the crowd and went on board of the ship. A sailor assigned us two different cabins, while I asked myself how Sebastian got us tickets in just one day. Maybe I would ask him later.

After Sebastian had stowed away our luggage, I looked around his and my cabin. It was kind of small. There were merely a spineless commode, a desk that was made of the same type of wood as the commode with a single chair in front of it, a mirror nearby a porthole two bunks, which were next to each other.

I sighed as I thought that we will have to stay here for the next days. Although I actually didn't even know how long the travel would take.

While I sat on one of the beds, the mattress pressing hard almost painful into my back, Sebastian unpacked the suitcases.

"How long will the crossing take?" I asked the question that was on my tongue. After all we were traveling to another continent. Therefore the journey surely will last for days.

Sebastian interrupted his activity to turn around and look at me with his somewhat hypocritical smile. "Well, the distance between England and India amount to almost 7200 miles, while we move on with a velocity of approximately twenty knots. So you can calculate on your own."

My expression changes immediately as I flashed at him angrily. But this only widened Sebastian grin for some reason. He really seemed to think he was humorous at this moment. Eventually he even gave me a dip pen, ink and a piece of paper, before he turned back and returned to his duty.

Was he for real?

Grumbling loudly I sat down onto the chair at the wooden desk and indeed started to calculate. By the way I realized the ship was put out to sea.

As I finally had a result of 14,7 days, Sebastian had also finished putting all things cleanly into the commode. Still grinning he came up to me and looked over my shoulder. Then he congratulated me, while I fell just short of slapping him.

"Very well, because you study will be temporarily cancelled it is important to keep your mind active. Oh yeah, don't forget that the ship will have two pauses in Africa for each halt one day." Now Sebastian couldn't restrain himself anymore and seriously started laughing.

Blessedly for him that in the very same moment as I was about to punch him someone knocked on the door. Before my fist reached his face he went to open the door, where Soma waited full of excitement.

"Ciel! The ship put out to sea! We are sailing to India!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] Well, nowadays it's only the second greatest harbor of the United Kingdom.

[2] A group of three docks at the Port of London.


	7. His Master is on a Journey

**Until the very End**

 **Chapter 07:  
His Master is on a Journey**

Sebastian explained currently where we were and told me all details he knew while we at first travelled through the Thames. From there we got to the North Sea. Through the English Channel and the Bay of Biscay we arrived at the North Atlantic Ocean. The Mediterranean Sea we passed through the Strait of Gibraltar, which was a circa 60 km long strait that separated Europe and Africa from each other.

Our first halt was at the island Malta, where we were heading to the natural port Grand Harbour. Sebastian elucidated that the island was a British colony since 1800. The enormous economic upswing of the last few years was mostly due to the British occupation. Since 1883 they even had their own rail line.

While among other thing the supplies of carbon, water and groceries were backfilled, our little group went to Valletta, the capital of Malta.

In a small restaurant we ordered 'Qassatas', whereby the waitress explained in bad English that 'Qassatas' were steamed buns filled with ricotta and spinach. As dessert there was 'Qaghaq tal-Ghasel'. Here the waitress declared those were honey rings but because of her bad English skills it was possible that I misunderstood her. Even though I realized they were filled with jam, I couldn't exactly make up which flavor.

All things considered, the food was okay. However, I preferred the English cuisine or rather Sebastian's cookeries.

Around afternoon we started back to the steamer and a few hours later the ship carried on.

Up to now seven days had passed, since we started our trip. Soma had tried multiple times to gain my attention. I also noticed that he got more wired and nervous with each passing day. Even so was his presence not that bad at all. He distracted me successfully from this never-ending journey.

Instead Sebastian was the real nuisance. He pressed me to improve my French and Latin and on top of that he took the view to mention every single geographical or historical fact he knew. He even gave me mathematical tasks. After a short period I had lose my composure and yelled at him. Thereupon his constantly being a would-be teacher at least slackened.

Agni in the meantime tried to teach me some Hindi phrases, because it was beside English the most spoken language in India.

Our trip continued further through the Mediterranean Sea until we reached the Egyptian Nile Delta, from where we sailed straight into the longest river worldwide; the Nile.

Upstream our way led us almost to Cairo.

There Sebastian thought it was once again his duty to ram unnecessary knowledge into me. He explained that we could reduce this trip about twenty days due to the Suez Channel, which had opened in 1869 to create a better connection for passing ships between Africa and Asia. At first the United Kingdom had refrained from the planning. Only when the constructions finally were completed and Egypt was about to go bankrupt the queen realized the economical relevance for Britain and redeemed 1875 the shareholding so that she also had crucial influences in these.

I hated when Sebastian assumed an air of importance. But that was yet another subject. After all he was a demon which ensures that he was automatically superior to the human race. However, who cares? Right now he was just my highly annoying butler with an even more annoying teacher-role. Through probably I was so irritated of Sebastian and fought so much with him because we were stuck together on this ship for days. If I think twice, Sebastian was like my shadow. So I was used to his closeness. Then it was his smartpanting after all.

As we reached the Red Sea Sebastian told me that we managed more than half of the way. Nevertheless, the voyage grinded on and in the meantime Soma even got seasick.

Through the Gulf of Aden we finally aimed for the second and last stopover; the harbor town Berbera, which was the capital of British Somaliland.[1]

This time we stayed at the port because Soma didn't feel so well and even I was in kind of a bad mood for days. Sebastian tried to cheer me up at times but he wasn't successful. His behavior just made me more furious. I would cheer up if this journey - or better if this whole mission was completed and I eventually could sit calmly in my mansion and drink a cup of tea. Besides, the food on board was unbearable.

In the evening the ship went on, leaving the Gulf of Aden behind. Our route led us through the Arabian Sea. From now on it would be one more day until we reach India.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] Until 1942 Berbera was the capital of today's Somalia.


	8. His Master argues with him

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 08:  
His Master argues with him**

* * *

Finally the ship came in the Mumbai Port Trust, the harbor of Bombay. Sebastian had yet packed our suitcases. We waited until the ship berthed and then made our first steps on Indian ground. Or at least this applied for me since I never had been beyond Europe. Therefore the following cultural difference was quite a shock for me.

The port was even more crowded than the Port of London. Where you looked at everywhere were humans - mostly Indians. All over this place stood big containers, occupying much space. On many of the containers I could see the British seal so that I assumed they were filled with export products like tea, rice or cotton.

Even the panic inside me was greater than in London, why I stuck tightly to Sebastian's heels. Meanwhile Soma enjoyed being among all the other Indians. He even spoke with a few of them in their own language.

Sebastian seemed to know where we need to go. He headed straight in one direction and had to stop by time to make sure we were still following him.

One factor that made this situation unbearable was the oppressive heat. Sweat was escaping out off every single pore. It must have been at least 30°C.

Actually I should have been relieved as we finally left the harbor, but even the giant city was full of people. Especially in the alleys they seemed to literally form stacks. The sight gave me a queasy feeling.

I asked myself if Sebastian really knew where we had to go.

Everything around me was hectic so that my breath fastened automatically.

I hated celebrations and events. Even London was a place I tried to avoid as good as I could. But nothing was a comparison with the actual situation. My visual became clouded while the colors and contours of my surroundings became blurred.

Suddenly I ran into somebody and almost screamed. Just in time I realized that the person was Sebastian who had stopped.

My cheeks were a dark shade of red. I hated to face my own weakness, but in this moment I felt very uncomfortable. I just wanted to flee right away. Flee into the next ship that would bring me back to London.

Sebastian's eyes reflected once again this unknown concern. He finally decided to thrust both of the suitcases into Soma's hands and to carry me for a while.

Although I still felt uncomfortable and could feel the weird gazes of some Indians on my back, I relaxed in my butler's arms.

Shortly after, I closed my eyes and concentrated myself only on Sebastian. His scent helped me to relax further. Every time I was stunned at the effect this demon had on me.

"Young master, I have to set you down" Sebastian whispered into my ear, sending chills down my spine.

Then Sebastian put me down. I looked around and tried to take my surroundings in. Under my back I felt hard bolster. I realized that I was sitting in an odd vehicle.

It basically conform a carriage, but it only had two big wheels. What stunned me the most was the fact that this conveyance wasn't drawn by horses but actually by a human!

"Ah, you finally awakened, Ciel. We were kind of concerned about you. Have you ever been in a rickshaw?" Soma, who sat beside me, asked.

"A rickshaw?"

"Yes. Those are driving everywhere in India. We have to go to the Kala Ghoda Area and that way it's more pleasant, don't you think?"

A young Indian briefly explained in English that we need approximately one hour. Then he started to drag the wagon. I marveled at this athletic performance. The guy seemed to be in good form.

While Soma and I made ourselves comfortable, Sebastian and Agni went next to each other. As it seems they could store the suitcases away somewhere. I didn't see them anywhere.

Slowly the buildings and palaces of Mumbai passed by.

After some time, the Indian stopped and declared that we reached our designation. Whilst Sebastian gave him some money and helped me out of the rickshaw, I considered the giant and palatial estate that was in front of me.

Above the entrance were the words 'Watson's Hotel'.[1] We entered the hotel. At the flamboyant foyer Sebastian got us two apartments with each two beds.

After he had obtained two keys and had handed one over at Agni, we went on. On the second store were our premises. They lay next to each other and apparently were connected through a balcony.

The apartment consisted of three rooms; a bedroom, a living room and a bathroom.

The living room was very spacious and established in an English style. Next to the entrance was a huge cupboard of solid wood standing in front of the ornamented wall. Beside it was elaborately decorated clock. On the opposite wall was the door that led to the open balcony.

A few meters from that door stood a square desk with one chair per edge. On it were a table cloth, a bottle with water and one with red vine and chocolate, which I took and ate while looking further.

Meanwhile Sebastian was busy with the unpacking and stowage of our clothes.

The bedroom appeared through the bright colors and the large window, which offered a breath-taking view over Bombay, very pleasant. Even the wicker furniture contributed to that positive atmosphere. Luckily the window was built to the north, so that the sun couldn't heat up the room with its cruelly hot rays. Still it was too warm for my liking.

I briefly took in the bathroom, in which were a porcelain tub and a modern toilet.

All in all, the hotel gave a comfortable impression and made me forget the reverse of Mumbai for a short time.

"You must be exhausted from the long journey. For today you should rest, my Lord. Tomorrow we may start with the investigations" Sebastian's voice sounded to my surprise and let me involuntarily wince.

My gaze wandered in his direction. Sebastian leaned with his back to the wall and looked with a somewhat annoyed expression and crossed arms towards the ground.

Instantly I asked myself what could happened. Normally his facial expression was neutral or rather positive. What could be that repulsive to him that he showed his sentiments so directly?

"No. I don't want to stay longer than necessary in India. We will ask around tonigh-"

"Earlier you almost had a panic attack and now you want to mix with the crowd again?" he interrupted me with an ironic undertone.

I raised a fine brow. Was he angry about that?

"What about this sharp back talking? After all, you are there to protect me. You once said it yourself; Even if I made the most foolish decision and have to bear the consequences, you will protect me. However, you can't resist a direct order." I persevere to hold my voice steady but the heat discomforted me quite a lot.

"Smart little brat. Then come on. Let's go outside. I can carry you on my hands again while the heat burns you alive."

His eyes had assumed a shade of violet. His pupils were only slits like cats have. My body started instinctively to tremble.

"What could be the matter, small Earl? Are you scared?" Diabolically grinning, he took a few steps towards me.

I backed off until I felt the wall behind me. After he had driven me into a corner, he hit the wall with both of his hands directly beside my head so that I didn't have any means of escape. In the next moment his grin disappeared. Instead he closed his eyes while biting down on his own lips. He seemed to have a mental battle with himself.

"Do you even know how irritating this human body is?" With his right hand he covered his chest, pulling hard on the fabric of his tailcoat. "No, how could you understand? After all you are no more than a spoilt little human child that would walk blindly through this dirty world without his butler."

His provocation was obviously intended, but I couldn't see any reason for it. What has gotten into him?

"Who do you think you are?"

"No! Who do you think you are? Do you really believe you have wrapped a demon around your little finger? Do you really believe you could play with me as you want? Then I must disappoint you, brat! The games of a demon would rip your soul to pieces. Especially the games of a starving demon."

Starving? But it was his own decision! He didn't want any more souls of low quality because it was getting too distasteful. Therefore he wanted to wait for the ripeness of my soul.

As if he could hear my thoughts he said: "Sure, it was my own decision to wait for your soul. I don't regret my choice. Since a first rate dish simply needs time. But this waited and all the effort would be meaningless if the dish prematurely burns or corrupt."

So, in the end he only cared about my soul. That's why he was afraid of. Not because he cared about me. I was no more than his food.

I wanted to respond something but got interrupted as he once again hit roughly the wall. Due to the force and the loud bang right beside my ears, I winced automatically. While trembling in every limb I looked up to him. His unnatural eyes gleamed from the rage. As if they reflected the hell. His breath had hastened. His behavior was unfamiliar for me as well as the whole situation. This just wasn't Sebastian.

"No, damn! Your soul is of secondary importance right now. It's you! Why are you humans so sensitive? Especially you children! Especially you! Your immune system is bad, your body is weak and you are constantly sick. And to top that all, you don't give a damn! Sebastian will protect your noble ass anyway. Because of you I'm…Because of you I…Because of you…-" He stopped himself, seemingly captured in his thoughts. His sight wandered down until it finally reached the ground. He took a few deep breaths. After he apparently had composed himself, he pulled his arms back, giving me the means of escape. Then he straightened himself and turned around.

I used his calming to broach the subject again: "Because of me what? What do you want to suggest? Make yourself understood!"

But instead of giving me an answer he went to the balcony door and closed it behind him. I could see in the twilight that he had leaned himself above the balustrade and had hung his head.

Angrily I clenched my fists. What was this irreverence?

Just as I was about to follow him to the balcony I saw that Agni consorted with Sebastian and they talked with each other. Therefore I looked inward, forced myself to calm down, while looked with an aching chest onto the floor.

"Bugger" I murmured quietly. Then I exited summarily the apartment.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] A hotel, which was openend by John Watson at the Kala Ghoda Area in Mumbai. Today known as 'Esplanade Mansion'.


	9. His Master is on Information Procurement

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 09:  
His Master is on Information Procurement**

* * *

At the hallway I encountered Soma, who was accompanied by another Indian. As he spotted me, he immediately started to grin.

"Ciel, may I introduce…"

Without catering to him, I mutely passed by. Right now I didn't want to talk to him. Actually I didn't want to talk to anybody in this moment.

Soma cat-called at me but I didn't understood him. The rushing in my ears drowned every noise in my surroundings.

I didn't know where I wanted to go. Currently I just wanted to be far away from them. Far away from anybody. Since we had arrived in India Sebastian acted strange, I continuously felt miserable and altogether I only wanted to be home.

Right after I had left the hotel, the heavy air slapped onto my face, making it harder to breath. But I tried to ignore it and went on in a random direction.

Maybe Sebastian was fed up with waiting anymore. Maybe he didn't feel like playing the butler anymore. Maybe he didn't feel like having to continuously protect me anymore. Did he want to cancel the contract and to devour my soul regardless? Theoretically it would be his right to do so. Although he had said right now my soul was only of secondary importance. Yes. He didn't even care to talk his way out with some half-truths like he normally does. Right now, he had said! With this he obviously wanted me to think myself safe. Eventually he wasn't more than a demon, a numb monster. He wouldn't ever feel something like love.

I froze in my movement.

Love?  
Why should he even feel love?

But above all: Why should I ask myself this?

While shaking my head, I went on and noticed with relieve that the sun was about to set. Soon it would be chillier.

Although the streets were strong populated, I hardly realized the people passing by. My gaze was at the floor most of the time.

After some time I raised my head and looked around. While I was here, I could just as well make investigations about the missing English noblemen myself. But where should I start?

No one seemed to be suspicious in particular. Most of them were Indians, who looked all the same for me. Probably they all were down on us Britons.

In the next moment I suddenly froze and had the feeling that someone was watching me. Hastily I turned around, examining my surroundings, but I still didn't know where this sensation had come from.

It was possible that I just had imagined things, because Sebastian wasn't by my side. Maybe it was Sebastian himself, who kept an eye on me to intervene as necessary.

I suppressed the fact that the corners of my mouth twitched in a fraction of a second as I thought about my butler.

But if I considered how annoyed he was, then it would be highly improbable. It was more likely that he distracted himself with Agni.

I resumed walking, as it abruptly began to rain pitchforks. 'Brilliant. That's all I needed!' After a few meters I eventually stopped in front of a conspicuous looking pub. Just now I unfortunately noticed that I didn't have any money with me. But because I didn't want to get any wetter, I decided to enter the public house.

The inside of the bar was filled with almost entirely foreign men. In one corner, right beside the counter played a group of musicians on drums, an instrument that looked like some kind of flute, and something I couldn't really assign.

As all tables were broadly full and most of the guests seemed to be drunk anyway, I just wanted to exit. However, to my astonishment, I found a too familiar face.

"Grell Sutcliff?" I asked, not even trying to hide my confusion. "What does a British Shinigami do in India?"

The grim reaper, who sat alone at a table, looked from the glass in his hand up. Then the stun even built up in his own facial expression. "Boy, what are you doing here?" he asked and squeaked. "Does that mean Sebas-chan is here as well?" He looked around hectically, but after he didn't seem to find Sebastian, he disappointedly stared back to me.

"If you mean here in India - then yes. If you mean here in the pub - then no" I explained truthfully. Like always I wondered if his questionable affection was just acting or real. Why should a Shinigami be sweet on a demon? Someone could virtually grab the irony.

"How disappointing! In that case, why do you waste my time? Little brats like you should be in bed by now. But it is indeed uncommon that you are underway without your lapdog." He showed his sharp teeth in a wide, inhuman grin, knowing too well, that his words had hit a wound nerve.

'When a British Shinigami is here in India, does that mean, that…?'

"Have you been delegated to reap the souls of the English noblemen, who disappear in a mysterious manner since lately?" I asked directly and seemed to be right as his face displayed.

"Wherefrom do you know that? Yes, indeed. Or like the Germans would say; In der Tat." He paused himself. Then he suddenly burst into laughter as if he just made an incredible joke. But I didn't understand why he was even laughing. "You don't get it, right? In German 'Inder' means an 'Indian' and 'Tat' means 'crime'. So 'Indertat' is literally 'a crime of an Indian Person'. Haha!"

I rolled my eyes. What was wrong with him? I didn't even know he could speak German. Nevertheless, I shouldn't waste this opportunity to gather information. Therefore I decided to consult the Shinigami and sat down on the opposite side of the table.

"Very funny. Do you know what happened with the men?" I really hoped he could give me an answer that would bring me further in this mysterious case. The faster it resolved itself, the sooner I could return home.

"Yes, of course. But will I tell this some dwarf like you?" he replied smugly, grinning once again.

I hated those kinds of games. He really was trying my patience.

"What could turn this question positive?" I had trouble not letting the anger and the annoyance into my voice.

"What about a drink to begin with?" He pointed at his empty glass.

"I'm afraid that won't do. Currently I have no money with me."

He signed. As if he was the one who got irritated with this conservation!

"How about a little consideration on the part of Sebastian?" he recommended and all at once his face lit up.

"What do you mean by 'little consideration'?" I asked unhesitatingly, because I didn't want to hand out my butler to this nuisance. But if it would be essential for the completion of the mission…

"He could offer me his services. You surrender me your doggy for one da-"

"Half a day" I interrupted immediately.

"Whatever. But I can do with him what I want! Oh~, I will raise a passion in my beloved Sebas-chan, that will literally tear him" he yelled, while now a few guests eyeballed him critically.

Sometimes I asked myself if his behavior was real or actually just a show. Probably both. Even so, I couldn't imagine what a death god wanted from a demon. Didn't they saw them as obstacles for their soul balance? But as it was Grell I couldn't be sure if he was at his senses anyway.

"I agree."

My short answer made his grin widen even more. Then he had the opinion that we had to celebrate/seal the deal with alcohol. Therefore he ordered two glasses of whisky right away.

As the waiter brought two glasses with a golden-brownish liquid and each with crushed ice in it, screwed my noise and grimaced. This stuff smelled terrible. But it reminded me of my childhood. My father, or rather his affiliates, often used to drink scotch.

At least the glass cooled my sweaty hands.

"Cheers!" Grell shouted as he nudged his glass with mine and took a large belt.

I kept the drink in my hands for a long time, before I took a small nip of the liquid. I grimaced again at the bad taste. How could people drink that?

Grell looked at me and laughed. "Doesn't meet your taste, hm? No wonder that the government of your beloved homeland try to prohibit the alcohol consume of minors."

"Whatever. Now, let us talk about the main thing: Where are the British noblemen?" I abruptly changed the subject.

"Well, let's see…until now I have reaped seven souls. According to my book, there will be another soul following soon."

Seven souls? That meant, meanwhile there had been another person and the criminals seemed to have chosen their next victim yet. "You don't know when exactly?"

Grell shrugged. "My Book of Shinigami changes constantly. Humans are very erratic creatures. In one moment they want this and in the next moment they choose that" he explained, what I knew anyway.

"Whereto were the victims abducted? Who murdered them?" I asked further, wanting to know more about this.

"To Dharavi, the biggest slum of Mumbai. A group of rebellious Indians has once again formed since the revolt 1857. Reinforced by the Indian National Congress, which founded four years ago and stand up for the independence of Indian from the United Kingdom."

'Dharavi! There will our search start.' In my thoughts I ran over the details of each person. So, the villain chose their victims randomly. Essential was that they were British and noble, probably to gain more attention.

In the meanwhile my clothes were almost dry, but stuck uncomfortable to my skin. My eyes wandered to the windows, where I absently realized that it rains yet.

I asked myself what Sebastian was doing right now. Was he worried about me?

Quickly, I abandoned this thought with a disparaging "Tse". I still didn't understand what he wanted to purpose with his provocations. I nipped at the alcohol again. Then I even took a larger sip. But I simply couldn't take any pleasure in this. The only advantage was that the drink cooled my hands and my throat.

I was ripped out of my thoughts as Grell suddenly stood up, moved his glasses up his nose and turned his green-yellow eyes towards the door.

"It is starting" he said in a serious manner which was totally unusual for this Shinigami.

To be continued


	10. His Master in the dark Alleys of Mumbai

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:  
His Master in the dark Alleys of Mumbai**

* * *

"It is starting."

Grell stood up, took his death scythe, throwing it over his shoulder, and covered the distance to the door in just one singly jump.

I stood up myself, being more than confused. Just as I wanted to follow him, the waiter stopped me and adverted that I have to pay yet.

"I give you the money tomorrow" I promised him and ran out before he could even say something against it.

Outside of the pub I looked around and asked myself in which direction the Shinigami might have disappeared.

The streets were less crowded and the temperature had fallen significantly. Merely the rain beat down on me incessantly.

Then I saw in the dim moonlight at some distance a shadow jumping from one of the roofs to another. Because I assumed that it had to be Grell, I followed the shadow.

Grell wasn't fast at all. He even stopped some times and looked down into the throng. But I still had trouble to follow him. Permanently people stood in my way and tried to start a conversation with me or partly even tried to touch me. Not in a lewd manner. Just here and there at my shoulders or my arms.[1]

After what felt like an eternity as I ran down the road, I saw that Grell paused once again. But this time for a longer stretch of time. Thus I managed to catch up with him.

In the meanwhile an ocean of all sorts of questions flowed through my head.

Why had Grell suddenly stood up? Who or what was he following? What was the meaning of his last statement? What was starting?

I postulated a few theses but I couldn't do anything right now but waiting for what will happen.

Once again a wall of humans had formed itself in front of me, which walked slowly along the road. Rage rose inside of me that strengthen with every passing second.

The rain was still relentless. My breath worsened considerably due to the running.

"Gosh! Can't they clear the way?" I asked furiously.

By then Grell had gained a large advance until I couldn't even see him anymore.

Eventually I stood still and first tried to control my breath but without success. Instead I had to cough several times. Since it didn't make any sense to follow Grell furthermore, I leaned against a nearby wall of a house between the front door and an alley.

My cough was getting even worse. The attempt to steady myself failed while I gasped for air.

My hair stuck on my forehead. If it was from the rain or the sweat, I couldn't tell. I felt awkward and most probably I had a fever. At least it strongly felt like it.

Immediately my thoughts travelled to Sebastian. Should I call out for him?

No, better not. Definitely I was the last person he wanted to see right now.

Despite being completely pressed against the wall, I had been jostled again and again. The town appeared dull and depressing. Even though the British success, wherever you looked at everywhere you could see the misery of the poor Indians. It was a wonder that this alley wasn't filled with young Indians who had hoped to make the big money in Mumbai but eventually had to face the sorrowful truth. I could understand the motives of the rebellious group that took their anger out on random Britons. But nevertheless, it didn't give them the right to extinguish the live of humans.

I got ripped out of my thoughts as someone drew me into the alley.

My sight was fuzzy but I could recognize that the person was a young Indian who pointed with a dagger at me.

He spoke something in his language, which I couldn't understand, and held out his open hand towards me, probably to show me that he wanted money or something.

After I had remained silent and motionless - what should I do anyway? I hadn't any money with me, I would never give out the ring of my family and I wasn't able to speak his language - he gave me a slap, that was so powerful that I fell to the wet ground.

Only in passing I realised that my eyepatch scatted. But it wasn't really important for me, since I wouldn't call out for Sebastian anyway.

The Indian searched through my pockets but couldn't find anything worthwhile so he kicked me in the stomach region and left.

The following coughing fit ensure for a relentless pain to shoot through my whole body. On my tongue I could taste the ferrous flavour of my own blood. I would spit it out but I even didn't have enough energy left to manage that much.

Carefully I turned the last part to my back and looked towards the sky. Everyone always spoke about the sunny India, but in actual fact there was the same weather as in London. How ironic.[2]

I pitied myself. I hated my own weakness.

Why was I so awfully weak? Was that the reason why Sebastian hated me? Because I couldn't take the responsibility for myself? Because I always make the wrong decisions?

Once again I had to cough a few times while my body trembled violently. My field of view darkened for a little while.

This journey was the scum of the earth.

Before I closed my eyes I could only think about one person, whose name now passed my lips.

"Sebastian."

It hadn't been more than an exhale. However, I know that he had heard me in that moment as I got lift from two strong arms and pressed against a broad chest. Almost immediately I sensed the familiar scent of my butler, wherefore I relaxed a bit.

Wordlessly the demon jumped up, landed on top of a roof and began to run above it.

Although every jerk hurt my body greatly, I felt very relieved in Sebastian's arms. I put my head into the crook of his neck while all of my senses drained away.

\- Until the very End -

I woke up of my doze as Sebastian put me down on one of the beds that stood in our apartment. Before I managed to see or construe his facial expression, he disappeared out of my sight.

Slowly I sat up, but winced immediately due to the pain in my stomach. Only with much effort I managed to stand up on my shivering legs and stepped into the living room. Sebastian was nowhere to be found. But instead I found the wine bottle empty on the desk. Had Sebastian drunk it all up? Automatically I asked myself if alcohol had even an effect on the senses of demons. Maybe he had drunk the wine together with Agni. But what would I know?

Then I heard the noise of running water, which was why I concluded that Sebastian prepared a hot bath for me.

I sat down on one of the cushioned wooden chair, while I waited for Sebastian.

But what should I say? Was he still angry? What did he do during my absence? What were his thoughts?

I stilled as Sebastian entered the living room.

For a brief moment he seemed to be astonished about my presence. But then he headed purposefully up to me and began to take off my wet clothes. The situation was terribly awkward. He never looked up at me, not even a single time. He only did what a butler had to do, while his red eyes were fixed on my shaking body. His mime was unreadable. No one could tell that he had lost his temper earlier. That was unbelievable anyway. The conscientious and accurate Sebastian Michaelis, who normally only acted out of rationality, had lost his façade. No one, who knew my butler even a bit, would believe this in the least. Especially since those affective emotional outbursts were too human for a demon. Was he even capable of emotions?

"You smell of alcohol."

His voice sliced through the silence and woke me out of my thoughts. His statement didn't seem to be a reproach. It wasn't a question either. It was just that; a statement.

"Yes, I drank whiskey" I admitted, since it didn't make sense to lie at the demon in front of me.

"Without money? Without the required majority?" This time his words sounded reproachful. He paused to look up at me, while I was wearing nothing more than my undergarments.

I understood that there were two options/choices in this situation: Either I would cling to the last remains of my pride and play the stubborn master who got snarled by his own dog only a few hours ago, or I would swallow my pride for a little moment and speak with him. Perhaps he would tell me then why he behaved like he did and what exactly his problem was.

I chose the latter.

"I was in a British pub, where I met Grell. He has been delegated to reap the souls of the missing English noblemen. Furthermore, he gave me valuable information about the mission. During our conversation he bought me a drink. Then he suddenly ran away. I followed him until I lost sight of him. Afterwards I got attacked by an Indian and...yeah...you know the rest..." My voice was shallow and shaky and I cursed myself once again for my weakness.

"Why didn't you call me much earlier?" he asked the question, to which even I didn't know the answer.

Instead of an answer, I responded with a counter question: "Why have you been so furious earlier?"

For a brief moment his typical smile appeared on his face. Still there wasn't an answer. Silently he finished undressing me and carried me into the bathroom.

After Sebastian had purged me and I had become more relaxed, he dressed me in my nightgown and wished me a restful night. Then he disappeared.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] In India it isn't unusual to approach strangers to engage them in conservation. Some even go so far to search body contact, because in their opinion no human wants to be alone. A good example for this is Prince Soma.

[2] It's a prejudice about London: The weather in London is always bad and it rains very often. During the monsoon in the summer months of India it rains mostly for days.

* * *

 _AN: So, after the tenth chapter I thought it's a good idea to say something about the story. At least I have around six readers now.^^  
As you might know, or not know, I'm from Germany, which is why my English isn't that good at all. (Yay, German...Indertat :3)  
But I read other story, where the author's native language wasn't English. Therefore I gave it a try as well.  
Well, here are some information about 'Until the very End':  
\- The story begins on the 2nd July, 1889  
\- It's written in Ciel's Point of View, but the POV changes some times in later chapters  
\- I tried to write the characters as they originally are  
\- I'm confused with British English and American English :0  
\- I am not an Indian, but my father is and since there will be an Indian conversation I hope it's correct  
\- In later chapters will be homosexual content, so be prepared :x  
\- Many chapters have additional information at the bottom of those chapters  
\- I think the English taught at German schools is acceptable, but feel free to comment if there are too many mistakes^^'  
What do you think about the story so far? Please let me know.  
Yup, that's everything I wanted to say until now.  
I hope you like the story and that you are looking forward to chapter 11. :D  
Lina_


	11. His Master buys a present for Elizabeth

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:  
His Master buys a present for Elizabeth**

* * *

"It is time to get up" woke me, to my astonishment, not the voice of my butler.

To make sure the person who had spoken to me really wasn't Sebastian, I raised my head und looked aside.

I was right. In front of the bed didn't stand Sebastian, but Agni, who bowed several times with a "Namaste"[1].

"Err...good...morning?" I stuttered confusedly, while rapidly taking on my medical eyepatch that lay on my nightstand.

Where the hell was Sebastian?

"You wouldn't believe how many worries you gave us yesterday, Ciel Sir. Soma was so exasperated, because you had gone past him without even greeting him in the hallway. He looked for you later, but simply couldn't find you. Therefore I'm very relieved to see that you're fine" Agni said with a smile on his lips.

"Where is Sebastian?" I expressed straight the question that was repeating itself in my mind.

Agni stared blankly at me as if I had spoken in Chinese. Then his eyes cleared and his smile returned. "I don't know exactly where Mr. Sebastian actually is located. Yesterday he requested me to spend the day with you. He even left a bit pocket money, because you wanted to buy your fiancé a present."

Pocket money?

I tried to suppress my anger, unfortunately I didn't succeeded it. Instead I jumped out of the bed, ignoring the pain in my stomach.

"This bastard! He said, we would care about the case today and now he just disappeared? This bloody liar!" I screamed, while realising that my voice was strident and a bit hoarse.

Agni seemed not to know what to do, wherefore he murmured a small "My apologise" and looked to the floor. However, I assured him that it wasn't his fault and that he didn't have to bother himself about this.

Afterwards, Agni helped me getting dressed and even handed me a lukewarm cup of Assam tea. During breakfast at the hotel's own dining area, Soma accompanied us who almost immediately started a conversation about unimportant stuff.

As dish we got something named Idli. Agni explained that this was a traditional breakfast of the South Indian cuisine. Idli was some kind of steamed rice cake filled with for example lenses. They went along with different sauces. A sweet sour dip, that was named Chutney and one sauce based on lenses with different kinds of vegetables that was known as Sambar.

After breakfast, we headed to the centre of the metropolis. Thereby were two other Indians with us. Soma introduced them as Amar Singh[2] and Ghola Singh. Both wore a turban around their heads.

"They come from the Province Punjub[3]" Agni explained by the way.

Due to their odd headdresses I asked if there are Muslims, but I got immediately sceptically eyed. Therefore I regretted my question.

Agni bent over to me and expounded me that their headdresses were Dastars, which was a symbol for their religious affiliation - the Sikhism.

To not drop another clanger, I stood the rest of the path silent.

For a while we just went down the crowded road, whereby we had luck that the weather has calmed down. But it was still unbearably hot.

I asked myself what Soma and the others were speaking about, since I didn't understand their language.

Later we stopped by a tailor shop. In the display window were different colourful fabrics, but I couldn't imagine Lizzy wearing any of them.

The shop seemed bigger from the outside than from the inside.

On both sides were shelves with several valuably processed clothes. Next to a little desk, on which was the checkout, stood a few tailor dolls with various clothes.

Only after a couple of minutes, a small, but strongly-built woman greeted us. She looked very friendly. She even smiled, although I obviously wasn't an Indian.

The seamstress seemed to be over the hill since a long time. As a young woman she certainly had been very pretty. But even now she had a special charm. The long, black hair had been braided around the back of her head. Moreover, she wore a green garment with orange and red ornaments. I also liked the golden piercing on the left side of her nose.

"Welcome to my shop. How may I assist you?" she asked in English, whereby there was a strong Indian accent in her voice.

"I would like to buy a present for my fiancé. She is impressed of the Indian garments." I addressed directly my matter.

The woman nodded, seemingly understanding what I was looking for.

"What kind of garments would your fiancé prefer? We have Saris with a bespoke Choli or does she rather appreciate a Salwar Kamiz? Or perhaps a Lehanga? We also have female Kurtas" she listed eagerly.

Since I didn't know any of these clothes and was very overwhelmed, I was completely dumbfounded. A single "err" passed my lips.

Agni put a hand on my shoulder, smiled and began to speak: "I think a Sari and a Choli would be perfect."

"Very well. For which price range?"

"The price doesn't matter to me. Money is extraneous. I'll pay every price" I assured.

Once again the woman nodded and leaded us to the shelf on the right side. Next she pulled out several fabrics so that I could choose one of them.

But even after the tenth cloth, I only sighed. "It's impossible. I can't imagine Lizzy in any of them." I sat down on a little stool that was aside a mirror in the back corner.

"How about you describe your sweetheart for me? Tell me what she looks like and how her character is" the seamstress suggested.

I thought about this. How should I describe Lizzy?

"Well, she has long, blonde hair, which is most of the time bound in two curled pigtails. Her pale, soft skin is incredibly smooth. Her big emerald eyes usually radiate joy as well as her rosy lips. She is one year older than I am and approximately 1.55 m tall. Her character is always cheerful, honest and overexcited. In addition, she possesses a strong will. When she sets her mind on doing something, then she never gives up until she achieves her goal. Still she is a wonderful friend and I can always rely on her."

A small smile put itself on my lips, while I thought about my best friend I know for ages. I shook my head to once again concentrate on the present. As I looked up, I saw to my astonishment, that Soma, Agni and even the seamstress had tears in their eyes.

"Ciel, that was..." Soma began, but his voice faded away and he rubbed his eyes with a sob at his sleeve.

"Ciel Sir, that was so romantic...but..." Agni commented, while bowing. It seemed that he wanted to add something, but I didn't know what. He even looked a bit nervous. Or was it only my imagination?

"A marvellous description. Even someone as old as I am is able to see how much you love this girl."

Wait, LOVE?

"Now I can absolutely imagine which pattern and colours would suit her. Do you have the body measurements of the lucky girl?"

She could visualise Lizzy due to my mere description?

I told her the measurements that Sebastian ascertained before. The old lady immediately started to choose a few fabrics. Then she assured that the garment would be finished by tomorrow morning.

We said good bye to the friendly lady, who was totally absorbed in her work, and wandered further through the city, where we bought something to eat. We even stopped at the British pub to clear my depts. At least a Phantomhive kept his word.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] 'Good morning' in Hindi

[2] Singh is a name affix of male adherents of the Sikhism to express their affinity. Women of the Sikhism have the name affix Kaur.

[3] Until 1947 Punjub was a Province of British India. Then it has been split between India and Pakistan. The area in India is the state Punjub yet.


	12. His Master has no Reward for Grell

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 12:  
His Master has no Reward for Grell**

* * *

In the afternoon we returned to the hotel. And that was not a moment too soon. Almost in the second we entered the hotel rain started pouring down again.

I had hoped to find Sebastian in our apartment, but he was nowhere to be found. Disappointedly, I sat down on one of the chairs. The room looked just like how I had left it. Only the empty wine bottle had been replaced with a new one.

Up to now Sebastian had always been by my side. For more than two years there was hardly one day that we were separated from each other.

Has he really lost interest in me? Bothered it him so much to serve a human child? Maybe that was the reason why he wanted some distance between us.

I jumped out of my thoughts as I suddenly heard the squeak of the balcony door. Instantly I looked over to the door, which now stood wide open, letting in the noise of the city and the clattering rain.

Hesitantly, I rose up from the chair and went out onto the balcony.

"Sebastian?"

It was already dark outside, wherefore I could hardly discern something. There wasn't an answer. For a short time I stood on the balcony, enjoying the cool rain on my warm skin.

Once again I thought about Sebastian. About his pale skin, his open smile and his piercing red eyes that gave me shivers every single time. Then I thought about his strong arms that could easily move whole mountains. Although he often could be quite annoying with his bloody sense of duty, he always fulfils his chores conscientiously. He was the only person I could count on. The only one who will never betray or lie to me. Or that was what I thought so far. However now, I stood here in the rain, while longingly hoping that he will return.

Longingly hoping? What was wrong with me? I totally behaved like a schoolgirl in love. Like Lizzy!

My own thoughts surprised me. I shook my head and tossed them in the back corner of my mind, where they probably had been coming from.

As I suddenly felt a presence behind me I turned hastily around. Nevertheless, there was nobody, so that I slowly doubted my senses.

"Sebastian?" I asked again into the darkness.

"Try again, little one" someone suddenly whispered into my ear. I startled at this and turned around.

In front of me there stood the blood red Shinigami.

"Grell Sutcliff, you? Why did you run away yesterday?"

Grell bared his teeth in an unnatural grin. "I had a job to be done, remember?"

"Does that mean, yesterday died another Briton?"

Grell shrugged. Then he went inside the hotel room, where he looked around. "Where is my reward? We had a deal though!"

"If you're looking for Sebastian - he is not here." The thought alone made my chest arch in pain and I had trouble keeping my voice steady to hide my weakness.

Grell pouted with a long "Whaat? But our deal..."

"Forget it! Because of you I was attacked by some stupid Indian yesterday. Tell me rather more about the villains. Who are they? Tell me their bloody names!" I barked at him, only by the way I realised that my clothes had been tighten due to the rain.

"Tse...unrespectful brat! It is not my fault that you are so weak!" he said and rose his arms at me. "No wonder that your doggy has run away from you if you always exploit the people around you. But this is an attribute all human seem to have. So...I can't blame you. Well, if my reward isn't here, then I go fetch it."

Now he stepped on the balcony again, where he jumped on the handrail.

"Wait! You know where Sebastian is?" I asked hopefully.

"The scent of a demon I would smell in kilometres. See ya, little one. Death!" he called and made his typical pose.

Without thinking, I rapidly climbed onto the handrail and pressed myself with a jump up of it.

In hindsight this was probably a quite reckless action, but in this moment I didn't waste much thought on it.

The chance to see my butler again was within a grasp!

 **To be continued**


	13. His Master travels with Grell to Dharavi

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 13:  
His Master travels with Grell to Dharavi**

* * *

Effectively I managed to encompass Grell's leg. He immediately starred down at me with a confused look.

"He! What are you doing? Let go of me!" the Shinigami shouted.

Grell kicked with his leg into the air and swirled around to get rid of me. Sharp raindrops banged into my face like needles. Even so I didn't let go. I clenched my teeth and clung tenacious to the leg. When I would have released it, it would have been my end anyway.

Even the following frontflip, with which we finally landed surprisingly smooth on the ground, I managed to withstand.

Slowly I slid his leg down, gasped for air and tried to calm my racing heart down.

"Are you insane? This could have blown up in your face!"

"...Hah...Do I honestly have to...hah...get a lecture of a Shinigami, who...hah...doesn't even know his own gender and...hah...has been suspended more often than not...hah...and who has been brought to his knees by a demon multiple times?" I ironically asked with a diabolic smile and wiped with the back of my hand over my mouth.

In the furious eyes the Shinigami had I could see that my provocation was of avail.

"Grr...What do you know? Now unhand my leg so we can go off" he assigned me, putting his hands on his hips.

"So we can go off?" I repeated him, while emphasizing especially the personal pronoun 'we'.

"A doggy shouldn't stray around without its owner. Whatever, I reckon that I have sensed his scent this morning in Dharavi. Perhaps we should look around there."

What did Sebastian do in Dharavi this morning? Why was he there? Was he still there? Truth be told, I could simply call out at Sebastian via the contract, but that wasn't what I wanted. On the one hand I just couldn't reconcile this with my sore pride and on the other hand I wanted to find Sebastian by my own effort - if you disregarded the help of this Shinigami.

"Well then, let's go" I said and added questioningly: "How far is Dharavi from here?"

"Hm...I guess something about 14 km. With your rate it would take hours until we arrive in Dharavi" he chuckled.

I didn't like to admit it, but he was right.

"Then we take a rickshaw" I suggested and began to move forward.

Grell however stood still, so that I paused as well and looked in his direction.

"Those aren't really faster. After all those carts are pulled only by human beings."

"That's true. Hasn't there even been a railway line? Maybe we could-"

Before I finished my sentence, two arms suddenly wrapped themselves around me and shortly afterwards I was heaved over Grell's shoulder.

In panic, I started to struggle. "Hey, how dare you? Let me down this instant! That's an order!" I cried out in the hope that he would listen to me and put me down.

"Stop this whining, you insolent brat! If you keep on with this struggling I will drop you! Besides, do you not want to find Sebastian and take the Indian villains into custody as fast as possible?"

What a rhetoric question. Of course, I wanted that. Grell was right. Therefore I stopped to fight against his grip and instead looked to the ground right in front of me.

"Look, that's a good boy. Thus this makes more fun" Grell laughed spitefully.

"Don't overdo it!" I grumbled through compressed teeth.

Next, Grell picked up his death scythe that had been lying on the ground and began to move in an enormous speed. But maybe because of this high speed and the fact that I hung one meter above the ground, I was feeling terribly bad and my stomach was about to give up at any time now. Even my head was spinning like mad.

I close my eyes to avoid that my stomach contents found a way out of my oesophagus.

Nevertheless, I felt like throwing up, while the rain beat hard on my back side.

After approximately a quarter of an hour felt how my body faded. To travel in this way was quite exhausting.

Even though Sebastian could reach this superhuman speed as well, he always makes sure to slow down when carrying me.

Grell however didn't even seem to care.

A few moments later I tried to look around and to take in my surroundings. The moon shined dimly through the thick blanket of clouds. In the meanwhile we were in a poorer area of Mumbai. The uneven ground was full with rubbish, which piled up at the corners and edges into high towers.

Before I could look around any further, my stomach seemed to turn around all at once. Without warning I vomited. A disgusting taste lingered on my tongue.

Grell stopped dead.

"You seriously didn't just...?" his voices faded. Uncommonly gentle, he put me on my feet. I had to hold on the Shinigami to not begin to totter. After he had made sure that there were no remnants of my stomach contents on his red coat, he asked me if everything was fine.

I only nodded and was more than relieved that we walked the remaining route in my own pace.

"Do you know if Sebastian is here right now?" I asked after a little while.

"I indeed sense a demonic aura. But it's too far away yet, as if I could locate it exactly" he explained, having his eyes directed straight ahead.

The further we got, the worse looked the surrounding. The rubbish towers were getting higher, the path were stuffed with starving goats and far too thin cows, besides them lay Indians that looked more dead than alive. My throat felt constricted at this sight.

For an unknown reason, images of my former captivity pushed in front of my mind's eye. With many force I tried to suppress them back.

Suddenly a man, probably around his thirties, blocked our way. With an astonished gaze I watched as other Indians appeared behind him. Most of them had weapons in their hands, which they pointed at us.

Then the man in the front said something in Indian, whereupon he apparently got an agreement of the others. Afterwards he spoke directly to us: "Are you Britons?"

Grell sighed histrionically. "Hach, so many well-built and good-looking men! Would you really thrust your daggers into a lady like me?"

The Indian was visibly overwhelmed at Grell's statement and looked quite confused.

In my mind I had to chuckle slightly. This situation just seemed so unreal. But externally I showed none emotions. I automatically asked myself if that group of Indians was the alleged criminals.

Though Grell's English, their assumption that we were Britons was confirmed, wherefore they suddenly start an attack.

Grell quickly whipped out his death scythe.

"Hang on! We must not do them a mischief. It's not clear if they really are the group of criminals. This would cause too much furore" I explained to Grell, who stopped in his movement.

"You shouldn't worry about that. This is most certainly the gang. I saw them kill eight men. Although the group was bigger back then. Moreover, we are here in a slum. How should a fight cause too much-"

The following punch in the midriff seemed to come unexpected by Grell, so that he didn't manage to dodge or react against it. Instead he tumbled backwards, while holding his stomach and looking dumbfounded at the Indian in front of him.

This Indian remembered me very much of Agni. He was well-built, tall and had long, white hair, which were bound into a pigtail. Likewise Agni, his right hand was - at least until now - bandaged. All in all he had the very similar aura.

"Oh, you will regret this!" Grell gasped and raised his scythe at the Indian. But before he could hit him, the Indian thrust his mere fingers several times into the body of the Shinigami.

"What...What is happening? I can't move!"

Apparently only one Indian was capable speaking English. This one explained now: "Ajith[1] has hit your pressure points and has put them out of commission, so that you can't move for quite some time."

'What? No! I have to help Grell somehow.'

Frantically I looked around, trying to find something useful. But everything I saw was just useless rubbish. I totally regretted not bringing a weapon with me.

I wasn't able to look furthermore, since two of the Indians came up to me. One of them had a dagger, which he pointed threateningly at me. Nervously, I backed off. What else should I do? I couldn't simply speak with them.

Just in time I ducked to evade the dagger's blade. However, now the two men had surrounded me. My heart was beating madly against my rip cage.

One of them took a step forward and gripped my chin, while examine my face. Then he spoke something in Indian that I once again couldn't understand. The other Indians laughed, what didn't seem to be a good sign. That was for sure.

While I had trouble fighting back a coughing fit, the Indians didn't appeal to care much about the bad weather or the changes in temperature.

The next action made my blood run cold. The armless man took both of my wrists in his hands and held them from behind. I tried to struggle, but it was to no avail. His grip was like iron. The other Indian came closer as well, while holding the dagger precariously close to my face he began to unfold the ribbon from my neck. Then he sliced up my coat and eventually my shirt. As his gaze fell upon my upper body he seemed to be disappointed.

Wait, did he really think I was a girl? I did not know the answer, but his reaction said it all.

With the raising rage, I used the disappointment of the Indian to ram my knee into his stomach. The guy behind me let go of my arms with shock, wherefore I could snatch at the dagger. In the process I clumsily cut myself, but at least I now had a weapon! Ignoring the fresh wound, since it wasn't that deep and I there wasn't time for this now, I took the advantage of their astonishment.

At first I stepped with my whole weight onto the right foot of the Indian behind me and jumped hastily up to thrust my head into his throat.

Afterwards I pressed the dagger with one single swing into the other Indian's stomach, who was then falling to the side, bleeding madly. Since the escape route was now free I stepped forward, away from the remaining Indians.

Indeed, my physical strength wasn't that high, but I truly managed to turn off one of the six men and even could call a weapon my own!

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] Means something like „The Invincible"


	14. His Master gets rescued

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 14:  
His Master gets rescued**

* * *

I did not have much time to rest, since two more men, who until now stood in the background, closed up to me.

I flinched from them. In the meanwhile I tried to catch a sight of Grell, who obviously wasn't able to move yet. In front of him were the only two conspicuous men - the one man because he was capable of speaking English and the other because he resembled Agni. They conversed with each other. If that was now positive or negative, I wouldn't know.

But I had my own trouble. The two other Indians already came quite close and one of them even had a knife, with which he took a swing at me.

I saw that he targeted my chest, wherefore I attempted to parry.

During my training at home back in London I had learnt that it was important to anticipate the next step of the rival to see possible blow off or to dodge it.

I even felt certain to see the following blow off - if not suddenly this Ajith appeared by my side. Although everything went so fast, in my eye the event chain proceeded inexplicably in slow motion.

At first the Indian touched a spot at my arm like Agni did once during my fence battle with Soma.[1]

This entailed that a terrible pain shot through my arm. As a result I couldn't hold onto the dagger anymore, which was why he slid out of my hand. With a clanking sound it reached the ground.

Now utterly defenceless, I watched as the blade came closer. It was going to hit me within the next second. That was for sure.

Even the adrenalin in my veins couldn't help me now.

I shut my eyes tight.

In the next moment images of a certain person appeared automatically in front of my mind's eye. The only person who should have been there for me until the very end. But now that I came face to face with the end, this person wasn't there. The person I trusted the most and entrusted with everything. The one who knew all my facets. Who defended me when I was in danger. The person who was the most important one for me. The person who grew dear to my heart.

Sebastian!

A few seconds passed while I waited for the pain to appear. But nothing happened. I didn't feel the pain I should have felt. Therefore I hesitantly opened my left eye.

In front of me stood the Indian who just now wanted to attack me. He stared in confusion at his hand. The blade had disappeared.

In the meanwhile even the others eyed astonished the Indian's hand.

What had happened? Had Sebastian rescued me? Where was he?

I looked around but I couldn't find him.

Instead I saw Grell in a short distance of a few meters motionlessly lying on the floor. In his chest stuck a dagger and under him was a pool of blood.

I had to face the truth: If Grell didn't manage to take it up with these humans - if they even were human - I didn't have a slightest chance.

Especially since my arm hurt like hell yet. Moreover, the monsoon rain was still relentlessly dashing down on us. In addition, the Indians were in the majority.

Although the chances weren't high, I had at least the surprise effect.

Without wasting another second I bent down. With my left hand I picked up the dagger and stabbed forcefully into the body of the Indian, who still didn't comprehend the loss of his weapon. I heard as he coughed and felt how a warm liquid splashed onto my face. If I hadn't empty my stomach content yet, I would have do it at the latest right now. The thought of having blood of someone else on my body was extremely gross. But I must not stop now.

Two of them were defeated. Only four left. And those four headed my way now. Quickly I kicked against the body that was still stuck at my dagger, to free my weapon. Next I tried to hit this Ajith.

But before I could jab out, a foot hit me with such immense power that I darted backwards through the air and landed in the middle of mud.

Like ever so often, my sight darkened.

The Indian used the time I needed to recover myself. Before my sight cleared up, all four stood around me.

It was a terrible feeling. I was cold, a gross taste lingered on my tongue, despite the rain I was stained with blood and dirt, my whole body hurt and now those ungrateful rebels looked down at me like I was a verminous stray. The uneasy feeling inside me knew no limits.

The English-speaking Indian began to speak: "It is all the fault of you English bastards. How long should we bear this misery? You take everything we have, even want to dictate us our politics and religion! Due to your damned machines at your ever so lovely country, our hand-made is worth nothing anymore! So much for create new jobs! The plague you have dragged along at the very most. We will continue to fight for the freedom of our land until every of our men are killed. But it will never come thus far. When we perform revolt furthermore and apply enough pressure by doing sufficient of you buggers in, we will eventually achieve our deserved independence."[2]

His voice shook with rage, while he clenched his fists. He still starred with an appraising, but serious, gaze down at me. Then he lunged out and kicked me, hitting painfully my rips, which hurt from the day before anyway.

In the meanwhile I had utterly lost my jacket, my shirt as well as my medical eyepatch.

The other three Indians became likewise violent, didn't gave me any time to stand up or to say something.

'Why am I so weak? Why can't I do anything? Where are you, Sebastian?

"That's enough. If you may be so kind to let up on my master."

My heart skipped a beat as I heard the long-awaited voice.

"Se...bas...tian."

"That's right. Give me an order, Bocchan."

Seemingly out of nowhere Sebastian appeared behind me, building himself up in front of them. With his deep red eyes he looked into my bicoloured ones. Like incidental, he absorbed a kick, before it could hit my face. The time seemed to stop for a short moment and each cry of the confused Indians fell silent in my ears.

They probably were insecure due to the sudden appearance of my butler and backed off. Only the one, who was capable speaking English, proceeded to attack, after he had shouted: "What the...? Another of those damned British snots? Go to hell!"

Sebastian chuckled lowly and helped me up. After that he eyes my dirty body, while he furrowed his brow. "Young master, what a sight you are. From head to toe you are stained and entirely sodden. Such a unsightly manner doesn't behove for a noble" Sebastian commented, whereby he didn't even bother to act like he didn't know what had happened. Most probably he had watched me the entire time and only had waited for the convenient time to intervene and to play the shimmering hero. That was typical for him.

I wanted to reply something, but a new coughing fit shock my whole body. If Sebastian hadn't support me, my legs would have surely gave up. Calmly Sebastian pulled off his coat and wrapped it provisionally around my body.

Just in this moment the Indian lost his temper and ran at Sebastian.

"Sebastian. This is an order..." Despite my burning lungs, I immediately felt the tingle in my right eye and knew that the Faustian Contract was glowing purple. "Make those disrespectful villains pay for their sins."

"Yes, my lord!"

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] See Black Butler: Chapter 16, page 27

[2] India reached their independence in 1947.


	15. His Master already reaches the End?

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 15:  
His Master already reaches the End?**

* * *

"Sebastian, this is an order: Make those disrespectful villains pay for their sins!"

"Yes, my lord!"

Sebastian gave free rein to his demonic aura and was obviously enjoying the angst that he fuelled in the little group. Although I already had felt and seen his aura, my body temperature raised at the mere sight. I even started to shake and had a lump in my throat. Probably this was the natural reaction, which once more showed me what a powerful, supernatural being my butler was.

A few men started screaming at this point. In broken English I heard things like:  
"The devil in flesh!"  
"A monster!"  
"Spare us!"

While three of them backed off, the fourth Indian, who still reminded me of Agni, planted himself confidently in front of Sebastian.

"Ajith holds the rare power of the goddess Kali. With her he can't lose. Kali already defeated a demon."

Although this Ajith almost drip with self-confidence, I had no doubt in Sebastian's victory.

"Young Master..." Sebastian began, back facing at me. "Please apologise my outburst yesterday as well as my latest absentness. I had put my own feelings before my duties and allowed them to lead my actions. I was not clear with myself and just could not face you without being sure of a few things."

I didn't know what he meant by his statement, but I had to admit that I was not even angry with him. Even though he had said all those harsh things, assailed my pride, withdrawn his duties, neglected my orders and behaved disrespectfully towards me, I was not angry at him. Moreover, I was really relieved for his current presence.

While looking deep into my eyes, Sebastian caught easily the approaching fist of the Indian and held it firmly in his left hand. A small smile appeared on my face. Even with this strange power the Indian had no chance winning against a demon.

Suddenly the fist began glowing and I could hear a gasp coming from Sebastian's throat. I stepped a few metres to the right side to get a better view at the situation. In horror I saw how Sebastian's white glove corroded, revealing the symbol of our contract.

The Indian eyed it warily.

In the meantime Sebastian seemed to have pains at the contact. His hand started giving off clouds of smoke. I asked myself how this phenomenon was possible. Did the Indian possess a poison to corrode organic cells? Or was it really because of the power of God? It reminded me of something Agni had told us proudly. Once upon a time the Indian goddess Kali had successfully defeated a powerful demon. Ironically, Sebastian had joked, thus he should be careful when he would ever go to India.[1]

With a kick my butler brought a certain distance between them and rubbed his hand. Ajith was unfazed and managed to keep the balance without further ado.

Something at this guy seemed to be curious. He could not be a human, could he? Alone his appearance indicated the opposite. By now his face held a supernatural expression.

In the next moment Ajith prepared a counterattack. If Sebastian had been bound to the laws of nature, the blow would have hit him for sure. However, he dodged the attack so fast, that his opponent realised Sebastian's absence too late. He beat at nothing. Now standing behind the Indian, Sebastian grasped him at the back of the head, digging his fingers into the white hair, before pushing forwards.

Ajith crashed face ahead into the muddy ground.

The other Indian members became more and more anxious. The English speaking one commented unbelievingly: "Ajith is going to lose! Who is this person copping with the power of God?"

I grinned and turned towards him. Smugly I answered: "This is my hell of a butler. Your friend has not even the slightest chance winning." All of a sudden I felt incredibly strong.

Sebastian pushed the Indian further into the mud.

"We have to do something! Ajith must not lose!", said the Indian, before he spoke to his people in their language. Afterwards they all nodded. Automatically I asked myself what he had told them.

They began to move, whereby the one Indian, who previously had held me down, neared me. The others strode to Sebastian. Once again I backed off and looked around to find the dagger, I had lost. But I could see it nowhere. Not least because it was already night and the rain complicated the sight even more.

Instead of the dagger I found a short metal pipe, which also could be a good weapon, I assumed. As I bent down to pick up the pipe, I noticed, that the Indian had shortened the distance between us enormously.

Therefore I took a big swing, ready to chip his head off at any moment now. As he eventually was close enough, I sliced through the falling raindrops aiming right for his head.

The Indian managed to parry the blow, seemingly without much of an effort. Likewise easily, he yanked the pipe out of my hand. Sebastian's coat unfastened in the process and slid down my body. The pipe was thrown into a random direction. Then the Indian pressed my body with my back ahead into the wet ground. While sitting himself on top of me, he fetched a piece of fabric.

I struggled, trying to free myself from his grasp, but once again my weakness spiked my guns. One moment later he put the cloth over my face. Hard raindrops stabbed onto my face like needles. I felt like I was drowning.

In a twinkling I started to panic. My breathing became faster. My lungs refused to work because of the lack of oxygen. I tried to breathe properly but my own panic attack stood in the way. Although I managed to grab his hands, I couldn't get them off my face. Instead the Indian even strengthened his pressure.

Each sounds died down in my throat before they could leave my mouth. In my head were blurred thoughts spinning around. I was only able to hope, that Sebastian was going to kill everything single one of them off.

What I didn't know in this very moment, was that even Sebastian started to sweat. One of the Indians had thrown himself around his neck and pulled him to the ground, while another had token the metal pipe and hit my butler with full force. The demon had trouble dodging. In the meantime even Ajith was on his feet. The upcoming beats were coming too unexpected by Sebastian. First the pipe hit him on the head and then Ajith's fist in his stomach.

I also didn't hear the following gasp. The only thing perceived was the constant rushing in my ears. Otherwise my limp body felt absolutely numb by now. I didn't even realise the weight of the Indian body, who still must have been sitting on top of me. Condemned to idleness, my senses waned.

Before the relieving darkness finally appropriated me/seized hold of my mind, one single picture appeared in front of my eyes:

Sebastian.

 **To be continued**

* * *

[1] See Black Butler: chapter 16, page 13


	16. His Master walks down Memory Lane

**Until the very End**

* * *

 **Chapter 16:  
His Master walks down Memory Lane**

* * *

My head hurt. My mind was blank. Yet my head was too heavy. I tried to move but I could not even move a single muscle. After a few attempts I eventually gave up. Instead I tried to recall the past events.

My memory returned slowly. Different pictures of Dharavi appeared in front of my mind's eyes:

The rebellious group consisting of six Indians, who fought for the independence of India but began to commit crimes to reach this freedom.

Grell Sutcliff, who had been sent to India to catch and maintain the souls of the British victims. He lay dead on the muddy ground while a dagger stuck deep within his body.

Sebastian, who had escaped me, because he wanted to think about something. Fortunately, he came back to my side to fight on behalf of myself against the Indian group. Despite his enormous power, in the end he could not manage to protect me.

Then I remembered the Indian sitting on top of me. He had tried to suffocate me with a simple cloth. I remembered the pain I had felt in this very moment.

Hold on! Did that mean that I...died? Did I perish in this disgraceful manner? In another country, by a foreign man I had never seen before?

A deep snigger let me pause in my thoughts.

"I can reassure you, my Lord. You are still very alive."

Abruptly, I opened my eyes wide. Slowly my surroundings became clear and I realised that my muscles were not paralysed anymore. Therefore I raised my head to look around. In the first moment I was absolutely confused.

I lay in Sebastian's arms, while he carried me through the landscape. Actually, I should be used to be so close to Sebastian, but with the current situation I felt embarrassed and tried to hide my slightly blushed face.

"What happened?" I asked unusually sheepishly.

"I beg your pardon. I could not protect you and on top of that I did not obey your order. I have failed as a Phantomhive butler. Instead of letting the Indian group pay for their sins, I fled with you. You are my highest priority. Therefore I hurried to your side after you had called me."

"I see" I said but to be honest, I didn't understand anything. Why had he escaped from me, when I was his highest priority?

Just now I realised his appearance, which seemed to be the complete opposite to his usually accurate appearance. His gray waistcoat was torn, while a few buttons were missing. His white shirt was mostly blood-stained. His face was full of scratches and between his chin and mouth stuck dried blood. His coat that had been wrapped around me covered once again my body.

I looked away from his body. To be honest, I did not stand seeing my butler in such a condition. On the one hand because I did have no use for a week demon and on the other hand because I was in...

"What happened to Grell? Is he...dead?" I asked. Not out of interest - Grell was simply a mere playing piece - but to distract myself from those thoughts and from his terrible appearance.

Sebastian laughed again, which made me kind of angry. Was he making fun of me?

"A Shinigami does not perish that easy. Shortly after you collapsed, he came back to his senses. Until half an hour ago he was with us. He also told me of your little deal..."

Our deal? This bloody death god!

I was a bit relieved to hear that Grell was fine, although he was from no importance for me. But nevertheless, his behaviour bothered me. Why did he have to tell Sebastian about the deal? I had hoped to stall him so long that he would forget that I offered Sebastian for information. Sooner or later he would have forgotten it. Thus Sebastian would never have known about the agreement.

"The deal is invalid, anyway! Because of him I landed in this alley in the first place. When he had waited for me, the Indian wouldn't have had attacked me. Moreover was his information nothing of worth compared to you!" Immediately I bit down on my tongue. The last sentence had come out of my mouth by accident. Promptly I regretted my words as I saw his smug grin out of the corner of my eye.

"I feel flattered, Bocchan" he whispered with his low, seductive voice directly in my ear. I buried my heated face in his neck.

Then silence fell upon us until we reached the hotel. Since we were completely soaked, we entered our apartment through the balcony.

Soma and Agni were most probably asleep already. After all it was in the middle of the night.

After I Sebastian had bathed me, helped me getting dressed for the night and taken care of my wounds, I crawled beneath the thin blanket of my bed. Sebastian wished me a pleasant night's rest, before he headed for the door.

"Wait, Sebastian."

Sebastian paused immediately and turned around.

I didn't know exactly what I wanted to say. In the next moment I felt embarrassed for retarding him. But I did not want him to leave. During the last night he had left me alone and I did not want to risk losing him again. I wanted him to stay. At least until I fell asleep.

Honestly, I was overfond of asking him what he had been thinking about one night and almost one whole day. What could have stirred him up so badly? But I did not manage to ask him. What should I say though? Most probably he would not have answered me anyway. That was for sure. Otherwise he wouldn't have made such a secret out of it. Moreover my pride once again discouraged me. After all I would admit having an interest in my servant.

If the following pricked my pride lesser, I could not say: "Stay, until I fall asleep." Normally I didn't have trouble to sound serious and dominant, but in this moment it was really difficult. "And tomorrow morning you are going to be the first person entering this room!"

"Yes, my Lord."

 **To be continued**


End file.
